creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ayuda:Editor clásico
thumb|left|95pxEl Doppelgänger Demoniaco De Link Nunca pensé que el juego de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time; fuera la prisión de un demonio al que tuve la desgracia de conocer. Si creen que exagero les contare el siguiente relato: era 3 de noviembre del 2017 y luego de ver en YouTube miles de videos sobre The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time me dieron ganas de jugarlo. Así que lo busqué y lo descargué. Por suerte había descargado semanas antes el emulador del Nintendo 64. Una vez descargado lo jugué. Hice un archivo y lo nombré Link. Comencé el juego desde el Bosque Kokiri; he hice la misión del Gran Árbol Deku. Luego de destruir al primer enemigo la Reina Gohma recibí la esmeralda Kokiri. Después el Gran Árbol Deku relata la creación de Hyrule, y luego de recibir el encargo de ir al castillo y ver a la Princesa Zelda dijo lo siguiente: ``Ten cuidado con el Doppelgänger Demoniaco´´. Y dicho esto murió Yo me dije a mi mismo: `` ¿a qué se refería con Doppelgänger Demoniaco? es la primera vez que oigo de algo así, debe ser algún enemigo del juego´´. Así que no le di mucha importancia y continúe con mi aventura. Conseguí reunir las 2 piedras espirituales restantes: el Rubí Goron y el Zafiro Zora, pero Darunia y Ruto me dijeron lo mismo que el Gran Árbol Deku; que tuviera cuidado con el Doppelgänger Demoniaco. Yo un poco dudoso me puse a investigar en la web sobre el dichoso Doppelgänger Demoniaco pero curiosamente no encontré nada; a pesar de muchos intentos arrojaba error. En fin seguí con mi aventura, después de la cinemática de Impa y Zelda huyendo de Ganondorf; obtuve la ocarina del tiempo, luego fui al templo del tiempo y obtuve la Espada Maestra. Después de obtener el primer medallón, el gancho y la canción de las tormentas, tomé rumbo al templo del bosque. Ya en el Bosque Kokiri, a medida que avanzaba por el bosque parecía que algo me seguía y lo más raro es que Navi estaba inquieta y algo temerosa pero no hacia sus sonidos característicos, lo cual era raro. Yo supuse que era alguna clase de falla, así que no le preste atención. Decidí terminar ahí y guarde la partida dado que ya eran las 9:00pm y me fui a dormir. Pero aun en mis sueños tenia aquel mal presentimiento de que algo o alguien me observaba. Al día siguiente después de levantarme y hacer mis cosas habituales (ducharme, desayunar, ver tele y despolvar un poco la casa); encendí mi computador y volví a jugar la partida que guarde la noche anterior: en el interior del templo del bosque. Recorrí todo el templo, obtuve el Arco de las Hadas y derrote a los 4 fantasmas. Después de derrotar a los fantasmas, bajar a la planta 2b y girar las paredes pude acceder a la cámara donde encontraría al jefe del templo; pero vi algo tan horrible que casi caigo de la silla. En vez de ver la cinemática donde aparece el jefe, vi otra secuencia. Link llego a aquel lugar el cual estaba manchado de sangre, y cuando miro a la pared vio una especie de cruz y colgando de ella estaba Saria totalmente destrozada y casi moribunda. Yo me asuste pues no creí estar viendo algo así. Entonces tomando el control de Link me dirigí a la pared de aquella habitación y bajé a Saria de aquella cruz. Ella me dijo: `` ¿Oh Link eres tú?´´ Link asintió, Navi le pregunto quién la había atacado y ella respondió: `` Oh Link, hace 7 años luego de que Ganondorf conquistara Hyrule y el mundo se volviera un mundo de pesadillas; el bosque Kokiri; sin la protección del Gran Árbol Deku se volvió un sitio hostil y plagado de monstruos y todos los Kokiri huyeron. Yo me adentre al Bosque perdido y logre llegar al templo del bosque, donde un ser oscuro me capturó. Luego apareció un ser misterioso que llegó hasta acá y me libero de mi prisión. Le di las gracias creyendo que eras tú y me pidió el medallón del bosque. Pero aquel joven tenía malas intenciones y le dije que no se lo daría. Entonces él me agarro del cuello y me tiro al piso. Luego de sus manos salieron látigos y comenzó a azotarme sin piedad y después me crucificó y se fue.´´ En eso Navi vio escrito en la pared un mensaje el cual decía: `` Esto recién empieza, tendré la Trifuerza y tú serás mío Link o debería decir Alex´´. Saria dijo con voz muy débil: `` toma el medallón del bosque y usa su poder para devolver la luz a Hyrule, cuento contigo´´. Y dicho esto murió. Yo cuando vi esa escena quede impactado y me dije: `` ¿qué rayos pasa aquí? esto nunca lo había visto en ninguna guía o video, esto es extraño´´. En fin proseguí con mi aventura pero a cada paso que daba sentía un profundo temor. Recorrí cada templo en busca de los sabios pero con el mismo resultado: todos muertos; Darunia fue apuñalado, Ruto fue degollada, Impa fue desmembrada y Nabooru estaba partida a la mitad; Esto ya me estaba asustando y lo peor es que sin los medallones restantes llegar al castillo de Ganondorf no sería fácil. Fui al templo del tiempo pero no encontré a Sheik, esto ya no me divertía, quería acabar con esto de una buena vez así que fui al castillo de Ganondorf y pensé en el problema de no tener los 4 medallones restantes ya que solo poseía 2 de ellos: el medallón de la luz y el medallón del bosque. Pero al entrar, ocurrió algo extraño, el puente estaba ahí, la barrera que envolvía la torre no estaba así que pude entrar en ella y llegar al salón final; pero al llegar allí, la sala se oscureció, no se oía música y en vez de encontrar a Ganondorf estaba nada más y nada menos que Dark Link. Cabe resaltar que cuando recorrí el templo del agua no lo encontré en la cámara donde debía aparecer. Dark Link dijo con risa burlona: `` vaya a quien tenemos aquí; al portador de la Trifuerza del Coraje; supongo sabrás lo que les pasó a los 5 sabios, cómo pudiste ver yo lo hice, disfrute viéndolos sufrir. Pero llegas tarde, acabo de extraer la Trifuerza de la sabiduría de la Princesa Zelda; que se hizo pasar por un Sheikah para esconderse de Ganondorf pero no le sirvió de mucho y en cuanto a la Trifuerza del poder, simplemente mate a Ganondorf y la obtuve; agradéceme, al menos te hice un favor. En fin, una vez que te mate y obtenga la Trifuerza del coraje podré salir de esta infame prisión digital´´; y en cuanto a ti Alex; cuando logre salir me adueñare de tu cuerpo y te atormentare hasta el fin de tus días´´. Yo estaba aterrado y temeroso y me dije a mi mismo: ``esto no puede ser real, es solo un juego; esto es un mal sueño, una pesadilla´´. Dark Link respondió mirándome fijamente: ``oh mi asustadizo amigo te aseguro que es muy real, ahora vas a sufrir todos los horrores del infierno porque es allí a donde iras´´. Dicho esto comenzó la batalla entre Link y su doble oscuro. Fue un poco difícil pero logré derrotarlo usando 2 objetos: el Martillo Megatón y el Fuego de Din. Cuando terminó la batalla comenzó la cinemática de la destrucción de la torre, pero con una diferencia la Princesa Zelda estaba muerta, pues al no tener la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría su vida se había extinguido y la cuenta regresiva solo marcaba 0:30 minutos para escapar. Con el tiempo en mi contra empecé a asustarme, hasta que descubrí algo; la opción trucos. Bien dicen que los tramposos nunca prosperan; pero dadas las circunstancias no tenía opción. Entonces busqué la opción trucos y seleccioné el truco de tiempo infinito. Así pude escapar; pero olvidé un pequeño detalle; la princesa estaba muerta y eso significaba que las rejillas de la torre no se abrirían. Después de huir de la torre con algo de suerte, pensé que esta pesadilla había terminado. Pero ocurrió un imprevisto: Dark Link seguía vivo y quería venganza. Dark Link dijo con voz demoniaca: `` ¿adónde crees que vas? Esto recién empieza; prepárate para sentir toda mi ira ´´. Entonces Dark Link usando la Trifuerza del poder y la sabiduría comenzó a transformarse en una especie de dragón demoniaco, parecido a Volvagia pero este tenía 6 cabezas con un pentagrama marcado en el pecho Yo me dije `` ¿crees que eso me asusta? Te vencí una vez y lo hare de nuevo´´. Dark Link respondió: `` deberías temer mi amigo, ¿no sabes quién soy yo? Deberías saberlo, soy la peor pesadilla de este mundo, yo soy tu lado oscuro, yo soy Dark Link el Doppelgänger Demoniaco´´. Al oír eso me asuste y el grito que él emitió era tan grande que casi me revienta los tímpanos, y eso que tenía los altavoces con un nivel moderado de volumen. Así comenzó la segunda batalla entre Link y el Doppelgänger Demoniaco, pero desgraciadamente perdí esa batalla. Al terminar la batalla, comenzó una cinemática. Dark Link volvió a su forma original; y fue a donde estaba el pobre Link el cual estaba aún con vida; lo agarro por el cuello y lo mato clavándole su espada en la cabeza. Yo quede impactado y asustado al contemplar aquella escena. Dark Link al matar a Link tomo la Trifuerza del Coraje y la unió a los fragmentos que tenía. Al tener la Trifuerza completa dijo: `` al fin la Trifuerza es mía, ahora con este objeto en mis manos podré salir de este sitio y en cuanto a ti prepárate, porque tu cuerpo será mío´´. En ese momento, mi monitor comenzó a parpadear; el cielo se oscureció, el suelo comenzó a temblar; el crucifijo empezó a girarse. Cuando el monitor volvió a funcionar vi el símbolo de la Trifuerza y una especie de luz que se iba agrandando a cada rato hasta tomar la forma de un portal de color rojizo. Intente alejarme del computador pero algo me paralizo y no pude hacer nada viendo como ese portal se hacía más grande. De pronto, una especie de humo negro empezó a salir del monitor y oí un susurro el cual decía: ``game over, you soul is mine´´. Después la nube de humo empezó a entrar mi cuerpo, me caí de la silla y quede inconsciente. Mi madre, asustada me llevo al hospital. Horas más tarde; desperté en el hospital todos me miraron con preocupación. Me sentía extraño, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba y en mi mano tenia marcado el símbolo de la Trifuerza. Entonces oí una siniestra voz en mi cabeza la cual dijo: ´´hola Alex, espero que te hayas divertido jugando Zelda Ocarina of Time, lamentablemente para ti es hora de que yo me divierta contigo; porque de ahora en adelante tú eres mío´´. Y así concluye esta historia, ahora Dark link controla mi cuerpo y solo Dios sabe lo que pueda pasar. Escribo esto como advertencia; para que esta pesadilla no le vuelva a pasar a nadie. Nunca jueguen la ROM de Zelda Ocarina of Time; aunque para mí ya es tarde. Oh no; ya está aquí, no puedo controlarlo, es demasiado tarde. ``Ah hola chicos; soy yo Dark Link. espero vernos pronto, porque ahí estaré yo, así jueguen una ROM o la versión original allí me verán; y les aseguro que van a sufrir los más indecibles tormentos. Vamos jueguen; si se atreven; buajajajajaja´´